me gustas tanto
by zzalicezz
Summary: no se porque pero me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, y si te lo digo me da miedo, miedo a perderte, al saber que tu no sientes nada por mí, o tal vez si pero una simple amistad, que para mí no es suficiente.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Que tal? Bueno este es mi primer fic es de Shun y Alice obviamente, jajajaja es mi pareja de anime favorita desde que la vi me atrapo completamente, es algo que no se puede explicar o más bien sip… pero si lo hago me tardaría todo el día. Jajajaja ok aquí va esto es ME GUSTAS TANTO! Y el titulo lo saque de una canción, espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten al máximo. Gggg **

**Resumen:** no se porque pero me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, y si te lo digo me da miedo, miedo a perderte, al saber que tu no sientes nada por mí, o tal vez si pero una simple amistad, que para mí no es suficiente. Si tú supieras cuanto te amo no estarías con ella que solo te utiliza como objeto de celos.

1° fic = _**me gustas tanto!**_

**Capítulo 1: Mal de Amores.**

Alice POV

-¡Hay por favor!- dije tapándome los oídos con mi almohada en un vano intento de no escuchar el escandaloso ruido de mi despertador, es el primer día de clases y con esta flojera en mi cuerpo no creo que este día sea tan emocionante como dijo Julie "_será emocionante ya verás!Dicen que habrá muchos chicos lindos nuevos"_ es increíble como ella hace que todo lo malo se vuelva un chiste para todos nosotros realmente es la más animosa de todos.

-Bueno será mejor que me levante antes de que mi abuelo venga con un vaso de agua y me lo eche en la cara- dije mentalmente teniendo en cuenta lo quisquilloso que podría llegar hacer mi abuelo en cuanto a la escuela y más con respecto a las notas, de las que siendo sincera soy unas de las más inteligentes de mi salón por no decir que soy la mejor pues la perfección solo la tiene Dios. Pero aun así lo adoro él ha sido padre y madre para mí, POR DIOS que mal educada soy no me h me llamo he presentado.

Bien me llamo Alice Gehabich tengo 13 años de edad soy rusa pero hace 10 años que nos mudamos de este país para Japón, porque verán: yo tenía una familia como cualquier otra con un padre y una madre que me amaban como yo a ellos. Pero un día hubo un incendio en la casa, todos estábamos durmiendo cuando exploto el toma corrientes y como era de esperarse la casa también, afortunadamente yo fui la única que salió viva de ese desastroso incendio. Pero ellos no. Realmente pase mucho tiempo encerrada en mi propio mundo lamentándome el no haberme muerto con ellos, mi abuelo se hizo cargo de mí y nos mudamos a Japón pues el si es originario de este país.

El quiso este cambio para olvidar y empezar desde nuevo con una nueva vida en otro lugar lejos de aquellos feos recuerdos. Luego empecé en una nueva escuela, conocí a nuevos amigos, que rápidamente se convirtieron en los mejores de toda mi vida, yo no soy nada sin ellos.

-Bueno esto es lo mejor que puedo lograr- siempre era la misma rutina me levanto, me baño me visto con una falda azul oscuro un poquito más debajo de las rodillas, una camisa manga corta blanca, un par de zapatos de color negro obviamente escolares, medias blancas más debajo de las rodillas y un chaleco del mismo color de la falda con el logo de la escuela. Mi cabello iba raramente recogido en una cola de caballo medio alto dejando algunos mechones afuera colgando en mi cara. No me gustaba ser tan mona como Julie pero no tan desarreglada como las chicas rudas de mi salón.

-Alice ya llego Shun!- me dijo o más bien me grito mi abuelo desde abajo. OH NO es Shun me siento tan nerviosa cuando estoy con el pero a la misma vez segura y porque no decirlo: ¡me gusta y mucho desde que llegue a Japón! Pero el es tan lindo e inalcanzable pero solo me ve como una amiga y yo no puedo decirle que estoy enamorada de él, NO eso sería como acabar nuestra linda amistad por una tontería, no, me conformo con ser solo su mejor amiga. Como sea bajo, tomo el sándwich que me preparo mi abuelo y me despedí con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, abuelo… gracias- dije agradeciendo por el rico alimento preparado para mí.

-Adiós pequeña, suerte en tu primer día de escuela- no entiendo esa manía suya de decirme "pequeña" no es que me moleste pero es raro, es decir, tengo 16 años, y él me sigue tratando como si tuviera 5, pero bueno él me dice siempre: "_aunque te cases, tengas hijos y cumplas 50 años para mí siempre eras, serás y siguieras siendo mi pequeña linda niña que yo amo más que a mi vida_". Después de eso voy a la salida y ¡AHÍ ESTA EL! , hay no, otra vez tengo esas ganas de salir corriendo a sus brazos y besarlo, pero como eso siempre pasaba en mis sueños, eso era solo un sueño, sin nada real, sin besos reales o brazos reales.

-Hola Alice, ¿lista para el primer de los días eternos de tortura diaria?- lo dijo de una forma que cualquiera pensaría que iba a una cárcel, logrando que yo me baje de mi nube personal y en realidad se lo agradezco, si no ya me hubiera tropezado o pegado con cualquier objeto por lo distraída que iba. Me reí por un momento por su habitual forma de ser, manos en los bolsillos, camisa desabotonada mostrando una habitual camiseta negra, no sé por qué motivo, razón o circunstancias le gustara ese tétrico color y a la misma vez mostraba sus fuertes músculos y su dorso muy bien formado y …. ¡AH! ¡Que estoy pensando!

-Hola… y sí, pero al parecer a ti no te hace mucha gracia ¿NO?- dije disimulando mi sonrojo por concentrarme más en esas cosas. No piensen que soy una pervertida pro pero él es tan guapo y tan irresistible para mí, y como dice un dicho "la carne es débil" y más si tu vista tiene un panorama como este.

-No, claro que no, si por mi fuera no me acercaría más a esa jaula la cual llaman "escuela"- dice haciendo las comillas con sus manos.- además estar 6 horas allí y menos si están cientos de chicas locas gritando a medio mundo tu nombre como si su vida dependiera de ello, diciéndote tantas cursilerías como sea posible- terminaba de decir mientras emprendía el camino hacia la "jaula" como le decía mi amigo. Bueno parte de lo que decía era verdad, una manada de chicas siempre lo estaban acosando a donde quiera que vaya.

-es cierto, ¿pero es que acaso no extrañabas a tus amigos?- haciendo una falsa cara de tristeza, no sé pero yo a él lo extrañe como no tienen idea, soñaba dormida y despierta con él, a cada momento, hora, minutos y segundo de estas eternas vacaciones para mí.

-¡claro que sí! Y no tienes idea de cuánto. Estar todo el día con un viejo que te hace sudar en todas las partes del cuerpo, con cada entrenamiento, el cual es cada vez más duro, no es nada lindo, menos si es un viejo cascarrabias como el-

-jeje bueno yo al menos los extrañe a todos, no sabes lo aburrido que es que pase todo este tiempo, siempre la misma rutina aburrida de siempre: me levanto, me ducho, como y al restaurante de Runo el cual trabajo solo con 2 horas de descanso, es tan agotador, así que no tienes por qué quejarte tanto, tu vida no es tan mala- yo tenía razón su vida no era tan mala, es mas era buena, al menos no era tan aburrida como la mía y no es que haya mucho de bueno que hacer en mi casa.

- ¿no es tan mala? Tu vida es tan buena comparada con la mía, puedes salir a la hora que quieras, estas con gente la mayoría del tiempo y te paras a las 8 am y yo a las 4 am, esto es explotación créeme que yo…..- no termino de hablar, solo se quedó estático sin decir nada, viendo a una sola dirección , yo lo llame más de tres veces y no respondió, haci que vi hacia la dirección donde el veía y de inmediato cambio mi cara a una más triste al verla a ella allí y más al saber que Shun la mira a ella dejándome a mí a un lado y concentrándose en un mundo donde solo existía Fabia y esto lo digo porque el haci me lo dijo, ella es tan… tan…linda comparada con migo, lo so tengo una autoestima muy baja . Yo siempre estoy tan simple sin ningún rastro de maquillaje o simple brillo labial, hasta Runo usa brillo, yo en cambio estoy como una zombi, sin sarcillos o pulseras, solo una cadena que me la regalo mi madre al momento de nacer, esta nunca me la quito trae un dije de la virgen Maria (**yo soy muy devota a ella**). Ella siempre usa rubor y su cara esta totalmente linda, su cabello siempre lizo, suave y sedoso, y siempre adornada con cualquier cosa que a fin de cuenta le queda extraordinario.

Ella siempre esta arreglada y Shun se pone embobada con ella, estoy segura que si ella le dice que salte del 3° piso él lo hace sin reclamo alguno. Y yo aquí aguantando las ganas de llorar al saber que él, la prefiere a ella en vez de a mi aunque eso es más que obvio.

Su nombre: FABIA SHEN.

No puedo creerlo, esto es tan tonto, no puedo ni siquiera asimilar esta información. Shun solamente camino como un tonto hacia ella , fue tan triste al menos para mí que después de que ella el año pasado lo engaño totalmente con Ren, el todavía sigue detrás de ella como perrito faldero en busca de sobras de huesos, el en realidad es tan masoquista. Y ella, no puedo creer que no vea que él está babeando por ella y lo único que hace es insinuársele a muchachos, dándole la mayor cantidad de celos posibles al gafo de mi amor secreto y se preguntaran porque le digo así, pues bien, es la verdad.

Y yo aquí también de tonta, con ganas de llorar al ver al chico que el chico que por mucho tiempo he querido, estando con ella que ni siquiera se lo merece.

-No sabes cuánto te necesito mama- dije en voz baja, susurrándole al viento que en este momento se hace más frio, todavía recuerdo sus palabras: "_hija cuando tengas la suficiente edad, y te enamores, nunca dejes que ese amor se vaya_". Cuando era pequeña no tenía ni la mejor idea del significado de sus palabras pero ahora que necesito más de esos consejos no los tengo a mi alcance, a veces digo que injusta es la vida, pero luego reacciono y me doy cuenta de que hay muchas personas que están en peores situaciones que yo y sin embargo le dan una sonrisa al mundo esperando que su situación se mejore.

Me fui de allí con el corazón herido, lo último que vi, fue que se abrazaban y se besaban con pasión, a la vez que me consumían los celos, internamente claro, no le daría el gusto a Fabia.

Tome rumbo hacia el patio interno, pues mi escuela contaba con 2 patios, uno interno el cual estaba cerca de la dirección y la secretaria y el patio externo que daba a la salida, además de las áreas verdes las cuales siempre están vacías pero yo era de esas pocas personas, que se paseaban por allí, cuando llegue logre ver a Runo, Julie, Dan y Mira. Se acercaron a paso rápido hacia mí y con un gesto de saludo gracioso me saludo Runo

-Vaya me habías asustado pensé que no venias- Runo en verdad tenía esa forma de preocuparse mas de lo debido, por mí, más que una amiga ella era mi hermana.

-Runo cuando se ve a una persona, no se regaña, se le saluda y menos si es tu mejor amiga- le llamo la atención una peli plateada de nombre Julie, ella era del tipo comprensivo, pero no le gustaba expresar mucho sus problemas y menos si eran sentimentales, siempre se los guardaba para no causar lastima, según ella, y claro su forma tan mona era muy chistosa y siempre nos regalaba una sonrisa llenas de gracia y comprensión que una necesita cuando tiene problemas.

-Bueno no es para tanto, además no es como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo- Dan amigo-novio de mi amiga, pero ella no se pone del muy contenta cuando hablan de ese tema, mi amiga es muy penosa.

- OK ya bueno Dan tiene razón , se ven casi a diario o no más bien yo diría que todos los días a cada hora y minuto que contenga el año- esta vez fue Mira quien termino de completar, ella es un poco burlesca en cuanto a estas cosas

-Pero es que yo…- no termino de defenderse Runo porque el molesto ruido del timbre y aunque suene lo más raro del mundo le doy gracias a esa cosa, pues si no esto se hubiera convertido en un Rin de boxeo entre Mira-Dan-Runo, y sin matemáticas yo diría que hubiera ganado Runo, sin duda alguna.

-Muy graciosos, pero su burla no les durara mucho- dije yo haciendo referencia a que tenemos que entrar al salón o jaula como le decía Shun…. Y dale otra vez con Shun! Es que acaso no lo puedo sacar de mi mente haci sea por 5 segundos. Si existiera un medicamento para esta Shunfiebitis lo compraría, aun si costara todo el dinero del mundo, que exagerada ¿no?, pero en verdad me gustaría encontrar una cura para que el dolor en mi mente y corazón se valla.

-Tal vez sea bueno que pongas en práctica ese dicho que dice "un clavo saca a otro clavo"- me dijo Julie colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho en señal de apoyo.- además la vida es linda y larga y más si se es joven como nosotras, hay que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y no malgastarlo en "mal de amores"-

Julie, Runo y Mira eran las únicas que sabían sobre mi sufrimiento, pero Julie era la "madre comprensiva" como yo suelo llamarla, era la que más detectaba este dolor en mí y agradezco que los demás hayan empezado a caminar, pues no quería que los Dan se enterara de esto, después de todo el y Shun eran los mejores amigos y en unas de esas "sutiles" conversaciones o "confesiones" Dan podría escapársele el secreto. Pero Julie tenía razón en esta vida no hay que ser tan masoquista, y si Shun me llego a gustar pues entonces que me llegue a disgustar. ¿NO?

-quizás tengas razón Julie… Gracias.-oye Julie- dije captando su atención, ya íbamos en camino hacia el salón a paso lento, pues sabemos que las primeras horas del comienzo del año escolar los profesores tardan mucho… tienen que entregar horarios al salón en donde son guias, pero afortunadamente el de nosotros falto hoy por cuestiones de salud. ¿Qué suerte verdad?

-¿si?- dijo Julie

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?, ¡pero que nadie se entere!- realmente no tenia ganas de que ni Runo ni Mira se enteraran de mi nuevos planes

-claro soy toda oídos-

-bueno…- soy algo o muy penosa para estas cosas y mi seguridad esta por los suelos pero bueno, tome aire y dije- ¡quiero cambiar!- lo solte como cuando una bomba estalla

-¿Qué? No te entiendo ¿en que sentido amiga?-

-en todo el sentido de la oración posible, es decir, mi forma de vestirme, de hablar expresarme y todo lo demás…- No puedo creer que yo haya dicho esto pero, lo hecho, hecho esta.

-¡Muy Bien! Me parece perfecto, ya decía yo que te estabas poniendo como Runo, además eres muy linda, ¡solo mírate!: tu cabello es naranja, casi una pelirroja natural, tu piel es tan delicada como una flor de cerezo, ¿Quién no se podría enamorar de ti?- dijo mientras yo me sonrojaba por los alagos de mi amiga, a ella le encantaba elogiar a las personas pues ella decía "_si yo doy halagos, yo recibir halagos"_ y no es que los necesitara Julie era muy bonita y mona, lo que la hace atractiva a los ojos del sexo masculino.-solo una pregunta ¿quieres cambiar por Shun?- OH no… Julie que comes que adivinas.

-Pues… Pues…si- dije al final en un susurro lento, mostrando mi derrota a su pregunta.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Alice! El no se merece que tu hagas esto por el, además hay tantos chicos lindos en esta escuela y fuera de ella también y tu sigues pendiente del que menos te merece y que varias veces te ha hecho llorar, porque esta con otra- me regañaba o me reprochaba a fin de cuentas era lo mismo, pero todo lo que decía era verdad y qu en todo el sentido me dolia- Pero si esa es tu decisión no puedo hacer mas que apoyarte en todo y no te preocupes que aunque sea para l tonto ese yo te voy a ayudar y seras como mi obra maestra.-

-gracias Julie… no sabes cuanto te agradesco que hagas esto por mi- dije dándole un abrazo

-no te preocupes… para eso están las amigas, pero eso si, me tienes que prometer que si no funciona vas a conocer y salir con otros chicos- me exigia

-esta bien- al fin y al cabo no era nada del otro mundo, pues yo si conozco otros chicos que son muy guapos y me atraen como por ejemple Klaus y Keith, que son bastantes lindos debo admitir.

Nos encaminamos rápido al salón, no era tan buena idea esperar la otra hora. Llegamos al salón y estaba la típica bolita desordenada, unos arriba de los pupitres, otros en la mesa del profesor, unos pocos rayando la pizarra y los últimos hablando o poniéndose al dia con los acontecimientos pasados en sus meses de libertad condicional.

Las horas pasaron lentamente con la vista de algunas materias aburridas a mi parecer como: matemática e historia universal. Pero al fin llego el turno del receso, apenas tocaron la campana todos salimos como una manada de animales salvajes. Cuando llegamos al patio externo nos encontramos con chicos de grados superiores. ¡AH! No les había dicho: Runo, Mira, Dan, Julie y yo íbamos en 4° año, es decir, ciencias mientras que Shun, Ace Billy, Keith, Klaus, Ren, Fabia y Joe iban en 5° año pero de informática y por otra parte los ms pequeños del grupo de amigos que son: Marucho y Link ellos iban en 3° de secundaria básica.

Como iba diciendo nos encontramos con la bola de tontos de grados superiores que son: Sadow, Mailine, Mascarade y el "Principe Hydron" como le llamaban las chicas, ue por cierto yo no le veo lo príncipe, el es muy engreído y trata a las personas muy mal, bueno a las que no tienen suficientes recursos, bueno todos ellos iban en 5° año de ciencias. Ellos a diferencia de los de informática, ya iban a salir, pues los de informática duran un año mas **(lo se es muy complicado)**

-hola chicos- el primero que saludo fue Ace, quien fue directo a abrazar a Mira, ellos eran novios desde que estábamos en 2°. Pero también se gano la mirada no muy amistosa de Keith.

- si hola hermanita- decía sarcásticamente el hermano mayor de mi amiga, mientras jalaba el chaleco de Ace y se colocaba en medio de esos 2

-hola Keith y hola Ace- lo primero lo dijo como si fuera un reproche mezclado con aburrimiento y el segundo nombre lo dijo en un suspiro.

-wao, la tensión se puede oler a distancia- eso fue cortesía de Billy mientras abrazaba a Julie posesivamente

-calla Billy, no quieres entrar en una de esas peleas ¿verdad?- le reprocho Julie en voz baja pero igual logre escuchar, a lo cual su novio negó varias veces al recordar el incidente pasado, el rubio iba a decir algo mas pero alguien se le adelanto.

-yo que tu no diría nada mas- esta vez fue Shun quien noto el enojo de Keith y no era bueno provocarlo si no tienes seguro medico. Eso era una sentencia de muerte total.

-bueno terminando el tema, podemos ir a comer ¿por favor?- ese fue Dan quien mas que un favor fue una suplica, ya que Runo no le dejaba comer mucho esta temporada, la razón no me pregunten, no lo se.

-okey, en esta vez si te apoyo- todos nos le quedamos en sock incluyéndome, pues Runo no era de las que apoyaban los antojos alimenticios de su novio.- ¿Qué? Yo como todos ustedes también tengo sistema digestivo y por lo tanto también me puede dar hambre- a todos nos cayo una gota estilo anime, mientras reíamos nerviosamente, en eso escucho que me llamaban.

-¿ah?- voltee y a lo lejos logro divisar a Fabia llamándome, note como, como a Shun le brillaban los ojos y a mi se me apagaban de decepción pero rápidamente, pero rápidamente cambio mi faceta deprimente por una mas normal y m dispongo a saludar.

-hola Fabia ¿que tal?- ustedes diran que hipocresía la mia pero después de todo yo no le tengo odio a Fabia, es mas ella y yo eramos muy buenas amigas hasta que ella me confeso que le gustaba Shun y qu le ayudara a conquistarlo, desde ese momento deje de verla de esa forma y ahora en la actualidad no somos las mejores amigas del mundo, no, si no ella por un lado y yo por el otro. También noto como Shun la observa, no se porque pero su mirada mostraba inseguridad hacia ella, quizás habían discutido.

-hola ¿podemos hablar un minuto por favor? En privado- dijo haciendo referencia a Shun y a todos los demás, pero sobretodo a Shun, los demás tenían una pila de miradas en contra de la niña de ojos verdes unas un poco mas discretas pero otras querían matarla. Julie tenia me mandaba un mensaje con su mirada el cual pude decifrar: "_se fuerte_" tan solo 2 palabras, pero que me quedaban muy grandes.

-claro- fu lo único que pude decir con respecto a su pregunta y a al juego de miradas que miss amigos proporcionaban: Runo miraba a Fabia con odio a ella nunca le agrado Fabia, y luego me miraba a mi diciéndome: "¡_vente! No escuches a esa vivora_", Julie bueno ella era mas comprensiva y su mirada aprobaba mi futura platica con la chica de apellido Sheen. Mira bueno su mirada era inexplicable solo que tenia una ceja levantada mirándola de pies a cabeza, a ella tampoco le agradaba Fabia, la razón, se las contare: Fabia en unas de sus aventuras se metio con Ace, pero solo fue una cita, calro, eso fue mas que suficiente para que a mi amiga se le colocaran los celos a el mayor grado posible. El resto: Dan, Ace, Billy y Keith mostraban aburrimiento y a la vez, lo primero por la tensión que había y lo segundo por lo que podíamos dialogar ella y yo. Y por ultimo Shun todavía mantenía su faceta de inseguridad y solo miraba a Fabia.

-entonces acompañame- me dijo Fabia entre nerviosa y segura. Yo solo asentí y la segui dejando atrás a las miradas criminales de 2 de mis amigas y las otras metiches de los otros. Bueno yo también tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que tanto podíamos platicar. Antes de llegar a las áreas verdes, que en serio me sorprendio que eligiera este lugar, por fin se giro hacia a mi, tomo un suspiro y hablo.

-oye en realidad no se que comi hoy que me dio el valor para poder decirte esto… pero… no me gusta Shun, no te niego que la primera vez que lo vi me atrajo, bueno que te puedo decir el es muy guapo e inteligente que se me hizo difícil saber si en verdad me gustaba pero eso fue hace mucho… y quiero decirte que voy a terminar con el para poder estar con Ren- lo dijo rápido, consiso y presiso, pero lo pude procesar muy bien. Sentí que se pudo alivianar al poder soltar lo que creo que por su forma de actuar ahora, se estaba guardando por mucho tiempo.- después que me di cuenta que no me gusta, si no como un amigo, digamos que segui siendo su novia solo para darle celos a Ren… los primeros días no funciono pero luego el me dijo que se sentía celoso y que estaba enamorada de mi y que quería ser mi novio-

Yo solamente abri mis ojos como si fuera visto lo mas horroroso del mundo, pero es que en realidad tengo tantos sentimientos dentro de mi: tristesa, al saber que mi amigo fue utilizado, felicidad, no se porque pero siento que donto de todo esto puedo tener oportunidad, rabia, esta ultima por Fabia, los motivos creo que ya quedaron mas que claros

**Bueno ya termine! Mmm bueno este es el primer capitulo lo llame así porque se trata de hechos reales. Pero no me pasó a mí sino a mi hermana, y bueno quise plasmarlo aquí ya que me pareció una buena idea.**

**Bueno espero en el alma que les haya gustado… hasta luego.**


	2. casi un accidente

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy yo con la continuación de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado… ^^**

**2° capitulo: Casi un Accidente**

El ambiente esta tenso, muy, muy tenso y eso era algo que las 2 notamos, nuestras miradas eran inexpresivas, sus gestos demostraban que estaba demasiado nerviosa. Y yo ni se diga, estaba confundida ¿Por qué tenia que haber echo aquello? No la entiendo o tal vez si, pero aun no logro entender el "porque" sé que las cosas están mas que claras, ella utilizo a Shun para darle celos a un chico llamado Ren. Sé que suena muy fácil, pero no lo es cuando tú mejor amigo y amor platónico es el engañado. Haber, pónganse en mi lugar: una chica a la cual creías tu amiga, viene y te dice "utilicé a tu amigo, porque necesitaba darle celos a chico que me gusta". Pero esto no se queda así, no, tengo que hacer preguntas y vaya que tengo muchas rondando en mi cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?... ¡OYE! Espera esto aun no me queda claro: Uno, ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?- vaya pregunta mía- Dos: ¿no seria mas fácil si le hubieras dicho a Ren que estabas enamorada de él, en vez de utilizar a mi amigo?- la burra hablando de orejas- Y tres: ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Shun y terminas con tu estúpido juego?- Se lo dije y sin arrepentimiento alguno.

-Pues… con respecto a la primera… bueno yo sé que a ti te gusta Shun- en ese momento yo iba a negar pero ella se me adelanto-y no intentes negarlo, porque yo no seré la mejor adivina, pero tampoco soy tan tonta para no darme cuenta que los ojos te brillan cada vez que lo ves- yo simplemente baje la cabeza, no me gusta que me vean sonrojada- La segunda, pues… es que soy tan despistada que no me di cuenta que Ren sentía lo mismo que yo- y es verdad varias veces hable con Ren y me había dicho que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica poseedora de los ojos esmeralda, pero también me había dicho que no le dijera nada, hasta me hizo jurarlo y yo como soy tan respetuosa con respecto a esas cosas, decidí guardarme el secreto- Y lo ultimo pues… eso ya lo arregle, y se lo dije a Shun, no lo tomo de la mejor manera, bueno tampoco lo esperaba, y sé que algún día el podrá perdonarme, mas si el esta en la misma situación- esto ultimo sonó con un toque de picardía, por lo que rápidamente subí mi cabeza y la mire, sus ojos y su cara mostraban diversión- Bueno supongo que aquí termina nuestra platica… adiós!-

- ¡OYE! ¡Espera tienes que aclararme lo ultimo!- no se si logro escucharme porque luego de despedirse, salió corriendo, dejándome a mi con una incógnita mas grande que un rascacielos. Bueno eso seria poco.

-bueno como sea, será mejor que entre al salón y… ¡AH! ¡No he comido!- siento mis tripas resonar como un tambor dentro de mi, pero tendré que esperar hasta el segundo receso o a la salida, aunque es mejor irme por el primer planteamiento. Me apresuro a llegar al aula o si no me darán un récord por ganarme una sanción el primer día de clases. Subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude, sin ningún inconveniente, pero fue mucho pedir, pues en el ultimo escalón me tropiezo, cerré los ojos esperando el dolor del impacto de mi piel contra el frio suelo, pero a lo contrario de ello, sentí unos suaves brazos alrededor de mi cintura y a la vez sentí que me susurran en el oído.

-Cunado uno se va a caer, se sostiene de algo, no cierra los ojos y espera a caerse- esa voz… era conocida para mis oídos, pero por alguna extraña razón no pude descifrar de quien era. Si mis suposiciones son correctas podría jurar de que es Klaus, abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude ver un mechón plateado: ¡BINGO! Es Klaus

-Muy gracioso- dije sarcásticamente

-eso no es lo que se le dice a una persona, después de salvarte la vida- dijo el haciéndose el ofendido

- jajaja lo siento… gracias yo…- no termine de decir o completar mi oración porque escucho que gritan mi nombre. Dios que solicitada estoy hoy jeje. Mire hacia la derecha y no vi nada, luego hacia la izquierda y vi una cabellera negra acercarse rápidamente hacia nosotros pero su cara mostraba un notable enojo. A veces me asusta cuando actúa así.

-Hola Shun ¿Qué pasa?- dije rápido, pero luego me mando una mirada que parecía que me quisiera matar, me di cuenta que su mirada no recaía en mi o mas bien hacia mi cintura y entonces es cuando utilice mi cerebro, y me di cuenta de que Klaus aun no me había soltado. A Shun nunca le cayo bien Klaus no se porque, él es muy reservado y no le gusta hablar de esos temas. Así que para no formar mas problemas entre estos dos, le susurre a Klaus

-amm.. Klaus podrías… ¿soltarme?-

-¿AH?... ¡OH claro!- me soltó no tan brusco, pero si algo avergonzado- Perdón- se disculpo y realmente no se porque si el me salvo la vida. Yo iba a decir algo pero Shun me tomo el brazo jalándome hacia el, y hablo por mi.

- si ella te perdona… vámonos Alice- me llevo a la fuerza hasta un lugar desconocido. Iba a seguir caminando pero yo me arte de tanto misterio, me solté bruscamente y le hable en voz alta.

-¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?- dije entre molesta y preocupada por su forma de actuar desde hace unos minutos- ¡Estaba por agradecerle a Klaus, el hecho de salvarme la vida y tu actuaste de una manera tan grosera, que dudo que me vuelva a hablar!-

-¡No seas tonta! Además el hecho que te "haya salvado la vida", el cual es un tema del que hablaremos mas tarde, él no tiene que estarte agarrando la cintura, fácilmente pudo… no se… tomarte del brazo.- No puedo creerlo, esto es tan insólito… pero esperen un momento el esta… Shun Kasami esta ¿celoso?- ¡y por ultimo no puedo creer que se lo permitas!- AH… que le pasa.

- ¡Oye! ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando EH?- lo empuje levemente, no me gustaban estas peleas, pero el enserio me hizo molestar con ese comentario que sin duda alguna, estaba de mas- El solamente me estaba salvando de caerme de las escaleras y sufrir un grave accidente ¿eso es lo que querías?... ¡y por ultimo no me trates como las chicas que se andan besuqueando en las esquinas con cualquier tipo!, ¿ME ENTENDISTE?- le dije o mas bien le grite en la cara, no crean que esto es todos los días, no, suspiró y me miro, luego me dijo.

-OK, lo siento… discúlpame-

-Disculpa aceptada- le dije, suelo calmarlo con uno o tres gritos, solo cuando se enoja conmigo y luego hacemos como una especie de borrón y cuenta nueva- ¿y para que todo el show de traerme aquí?-

-bueno no es por ser chismoso, pero…-dudo en hablar, pero al fin dijo-¿Qué te dijo Fabia?-

-¡AH! ¡Con que era para eso!- dije yo con una sonrisa divertida al conocer el lado chismoso de Shun

-¡YA! ¿te dijo lo de Ren verdad?-note la tristeza en su voz

Wau primera vez que veo a Shun bajar la cabeza al decir una cosa, siempre parece ser el chico fuerte, rudo y sin sentimientos, pero yo lo entiendo: todos tenemos un corazón de cristal que se puede hacer añicos en cualquier momento.

-Bueno…- dudaba si decir algo en contra de Fabia o decir algún consuelo, pero al final me decidí: Fabia no tenia la culpa de enamorarse de Ren asi que no me meteria en ese amor y dejar que florezca una amistad que estaba casi marquita. Y por ultimo dejare que las cosas tomen su curso con Shun-Si- le dije segura y son remordimientos- y escucha tal vez no sea la mejor con respecto a los consuelos, pero si de algo te sirve un abrazo sabes que yo te puedo brindar miles- le dije con una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa en la cual le expresaba mi comprensión.

-Gracias Alice… eres la mejor- dijo aceptándome el abrazo.

**TERMINE!. Al fin! Estoy súper agotada! Jajaja no mentira esto jamás me cansa jeje, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado la continuación.**

**Bueno pues dejen reviews porfa.. Díganme si les gusta jajaja todo es bueno…hasta luego que pasen un feliz dia!**


End file.
